Tuesdays
by you'vegotthis
Summary: Synopsis: Steele’s moodiness in Sensitive Steele plus a rainy Tuesday afternoon led me to write this one. My stories tend to focus on what happens in the everyday, where true romance expresses its self. . .


Spelling in your synopsis: proportion, not preportion

Synopsis: Steele's moodiness in _Sensitive Steele _plus a rainy Tuesday afternoon led me to write this one. My stories tend to focus on what happens in the everyday, where true romance expresses its self. . .

Tuesdays

Part 1

Tuesdays, he hated Tuesdays. Too far from last weekend's memories and too early to anticipate next weekend. To top it off it was raining. He stood looking out the high-rise office windows whose views had once seemed glamorous, but now seemed routine. He wasn't really thinking about anything of substance, but, mesmerized by the mood of the moment he didn't hear her coming.

Laura Holt had been working as steadily as the rain was falling. All morning she worked at moving the IN stack to the OUT stack. She was making good progress when she ran into a snag that broke her concentration. 

_Mildred could you bring me the insurance file on the Standard Jewelry case? _

_Sure thing honey, _came the voice on the intercom.

Just like that, the focus she'd had all morning was lost. Even after finding the information she wanted, she couldn't make herself return to the same level of concentration. She wandered into the break room to toss her cold coffee and decided to peek in on him. She nearly called out to him on entering the room, but stopped herself on seeing him staring out the window, arms spread wide as he stretched against the full-length window frame. A smile crossed her face as she watched him. She suddenly felt playful, taking a glance over her shoulder to see the door to the outer office was closed, and she crossed the room and wrapped her hands around his waist.

_What'cha thinkin' about? _She asked.

He brought his arms down to cover hers around his waist as she propped her head on the side of his arm he answered, 

_Oh just the beautiful woman who works in the next office._

_Really now, you and Mildred got something going on I should know about?_

He moved his arms to pull her into his embrace and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before hugging her tightly. 

_What is it?_ She whispered in his ear, alarmed by his mellowness. 

_Nothing, I just want to hold you for a moment._

Now she was scared, he never _just _wanted to hold her. He smoothed her hair and gave her a little squeeze before pulling back to look in her face. 

_Let's go to lunch, alright? Tillman's or Oppermeier's?_

_Whatever you want, _she answered, raising an eyebrow seductively. 

He left her embrace to go to his desk, leaving her standing at the window. She couldn't help but notice he had missed an opportunity, he hadn't kissed her. 

Part 2

Laura climbed in the limo outside their offices and he followed her. Settling themselves in, she turned her head to look at him, he looked back at her. Neither of them spoke; she was analyzing, and he was in a mood. 

He grabbed her hand as they arrived, and held it as he pulled her under the umbrella to the front door of Tillman's Restaurant. Greeted by the maitre d', they sat in a back booth. After the waiter left with their order, she nudged him with her shoulder.

_What's going on?_

He paused before answering, which sent her analytical mind into panic. 

_Nothing Laura, absolutely nothing._

She wasn't relieved by his tone. She narrowed her eyes and continued to look at him, encouraging him to go on.

_Life has just become . . . boring, so routine, everyday feels the same_.

_You're just saying that because we haven't had a juicy case in a while,_ she tried to tease.

_Maybe. . . but I used to be on the move all the time, new cities, new situations, I was always catching my balance, and now …_

_And now?_ She repeated, growing concerned.

_I don't know, maybe this is just the way life is supposed to be, I just never thought _**my**_ life would be this way._

She didn't know how to respond. If there was one thing she was always sure of, it was that he needed nothing, and now it seemed like he was bored. Was it good he was confessing this or should she be alarmed that nothing was holding his attention here? Her spinning mind showed across her expression.

_I didn't mean to concern you Laura, I'm just thinking out-loud. _

She said nothing as they were served. She didn't know what to say and it was an escape to focus on the food. During an awkwardly long pause she finally asked the question that overwhelmed her thoughts.

_So what would it take to make you happy?_

As soon as she said it, she wanted to take the words back. It hung in the air an intolerably long time. Finally, he smiled weakly at her, saying nothing, and turned his attention to the waiter to retrieve the check. 

The return to the office was silent, not angry, just sad, moody silence. They looked out their respective windows on the grey day and later returned to their respective offices. Both were lost in thought over Laura's question.

At 5 pm, Mildred said her farewell words to them both and headed out. Shortly after, he stood in the doorway of her office. 

_I'm going home too._

_Do you want to catch a movie later? _she asked hopefully.

_I could_, he said not entirely committed.

_Okay, I'll call you later_, she replied matching his lack of enthusiasm.

On her way home, there was only one thought going through Laura Holt's mind. 

Part 3

He hugged a pillow as he sat on the couch watching the movie, on his face was a scowl. Tossing the pillow when he heard the bell and trying to physically shake off the moodiness as he got up to answer the door didn't help.

_Laura_, he said with surprise, opening the door wider to let her in.

She nervously entered, not quite meeting his eyes. 

_I, uh, wanted to come over and see how you're doing_. 

Even as she said it, the words didn't ring quite true. 

_I'm sorry_, he said sitting on the arm of the couch, _I just can't seem to hide my feelings today, I don't mean to burden you._

_It's not a burden_, she said stepping closer, _I'm glad you told me, I. . .I want to help_. 

She took a deep breath as she undid the belt on her rain coat. Never taking her eyes off each of the buttons as she unbuttoned them, she willed herself to do what she came to do. She looked up to gauge his reaction as she pulled the coat off her shoulders. The black negligee she was wearing said it all. 

A moment passed. She could hear her heart beating in her chest as he stared in her eyes.

_I. . .I . . .,_ she stammered, her words failed her.

He still said nothing, but suddenly stood up, still meeting her eyes. She was suddenly afraid he was going to reject her. Instead, he reached out and cradled her face in his hands.

_Are you sure? _he whispered.

_I used to . . . _she looks into his eyes_, I used to be afraid that you would get what you wanted from me and leave, but today I realized you . . .you keep staying, even when you . . ._

Before she could finish her sentence he covered her mouth with his, bringing his arms around her back, he sank to floor only to rise with her in his arms and headed toward the bedroom.

He was sure he wouldn't hate Tuesdays ever again.


End file.
